1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle light assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle head light assembly electrically connected to a dynamo for supplying the output of the dynamo to at least one electrical component coupled to the light assembly.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
In recent years, bicycles have been equipped with a number of electrical devices in order to meet various requirements by the users. Examples of electrical devices include lights, display devices, cell phone charger, electronic derailleurs and the like. In such a bicycle it is necessary to supply predetermined levels of power to each of the electrical devices. At the same time, it is necessary to deliver the predetermined power signal permanently to such components. While it is possible for each of the number of the above-mentioned electrical components to use batteries, the disadvantage of using batteries is to be seen in the inconvenience to replace them periodically. And even faster as the size and the need for electrical power of the electrical components increase.
Accordingly, there is a significant advantage in supplying each of the electrically components with its required power from a dynamo. However, since the requirement of power of the different electrical components will differ from component to component, a separate dynamo for each electrical component is provided on the bicycle. For example if a light and a cell phone charger are installed on a bicycle, a first dynamo is installed on the bicycle for the light and a second dynamo installed on the bicycle for the cell phone charger. In other words, in some conventional bicycles, a separate dynamo is provided for each of the electrical components as each of the electrical components requires a predetermined level of power. For example the Japanese Utility Model Patent Publication No. 3 094 197 U discloses an electric power supply and charging equipment for a bicycle wherein an electrical component, being one of a cellular phone, a pager, a radio, a personal digital assistant or a rechargeable battery, is directly coupled to a dynamo via a plug terminal and a rectifier transformer. The single dynamo delivers a power signal to the electrical component coupled thereto when it is switched on, which means that it is brought into contact with the wheel of the bicycle.
However, as the amount of the electrical components increases the amount of dynamos required has to be adapted to the plurality of electrical components. The mounting space which is required to mount the plurality of dynamos to the bicycle frame increases correlating with an increase of the weight of the bicycle at all. Actually the amount of electrical components that a rider may use on his bicycle is limited. Since a dynamo is designed to generate electricity through rotation of the bicycle wheel a greater amount of dynamos means a greater burden on the rider when the rider is turning the wheels to cause the dynamos generate power. The greater the burden is on he rider when turning the wheels the more likely it is that instability will result from insufficient power supply from dynamos to the electrical components.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle light assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.